Diálogos
by Carolzita Malfoy
Summary: Sou péssima nisso. Eles conversam em uma noite fria... [DH] ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. São todos da tia Jô, que fatura milhões e mais milhões com eles, enquanto eu escrevo sem ganhar um penny se quer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Diálogos**

-Potter, o que foi isso?

-Não sei...

-Como não sabe?

-Não sabendo, oras!

-Por que você fez isso?

-Epa! Eu não fiz sozinho.

-Eu não disse que fez. Mas se você não quisesse não teria feito.

-Ah Malfoy! Você também quis vai.

-E eu neguei que eu queria?

-Ah, você ta cheio das espertices hoje hein?

-"Espertices"?! Potter, essa palavra não existe.

-Eu acabei de inventar, oras!

-E quem é você pra inventar palavras?

-Eu sou eu.

-Claro que você é você. Imagine se você fosse eu! 

-Credo! Nunca que eu seria você. Prefiro ser eu. E já pensou se você fosse eu?

-Eu hein! To fora. Se eu fosse você, eu seria um tapado.

-Ei! Eu não sou tapado!

-Não! Só um pouco lerdo.

-Ta, eu admito que eu sou lerdo...

-Que bom que admite.

-Pelo menos eu sou sincero. Não sou igual a você.

-E eu posso saber o que eu não admito? Eu admito que eu sou lindo, gostoso, charmoso, tudo de bom...

-Modesto... Ta, mas você não admite por exemplo que está caidinho por mim...

-Haha! Fazes me rir! Eu, Draco Malfoy, _caidinho _por você, Harry Potter?! Sério, colocaram alguma coisa no seu suco de abóbora da noite.

-Vamos Draco, admita.

-Potter, não tem nada pra admitir. Pare de se achar seu... Seu grifinório.

-Nossa, isso realmente me ofendeu.

-Cala a boca.

-Se o chapéu tivesse seguido sua vontade eu com certeza assumiria isso como uma ofensa...

-Como assim "se o chapéu tivesse seguido sua vontade"?!

-Era pra eu estar na Sonserina e não na Grifinória...

-Perdão... ?

-No primeiro ano, quando eu estava sendo selecionado, o chapéu disse que eu seria grande na Sonserina, mas eu pedi pra não ser colocado na Sonserina, então o chapéu me colocou na Grifinória.

-Como assim pediu pra não ser colocado na Sonserina?!

-Pedindo!

-Você recusou ser cobra pra ser leão?!

-Recusei e estou feliz, muito obrigado.

-Potter, você é anormal.

-Não sou anormal. Eu sou simplesmente eu.

-Volto a dizer. Você é anormal.

-Vá se foder que você ganha mais.

-Foder? Só se for você.

-Vou ignorar o seu comentário...

-Você é quem sabe... Se quiser ignorar... Mas você gosta. Fala sério.

-Também vou ignorar esse comentário.

-Ai! Como você ta chato hoje. Eu vou embora. Não ta divertido.

-Não. Fica mais... Por favor.

-Não. Vou embora. Não quero mais receber suas cortadas.

-Fica! Por favor.

-Você vai parar?

-Vou.

-E depois eu que estou caidinho por você...

-Eu não neguei que estava...

-Então você admite?

-Admito. E você, admite?

-Não.

-Eu tinha certeza.

-Então porque perguntou?

-Eu tinha alguma esperança...

**Minutos depois...**

-Potter, por que você me abraçou?

-Porque eu to com frio.

-E... ?

-E que eu quero me esquentar.

-Ta... É uma boa justificativa...

-E por que você está devolvendo o abraço?

-Porque eu estou com frio também.

-Ta... Aceito o motivo...

-Har... Potter...

-Me chame de Harry. Não gosto quando você me chama de Potter...

-Por que? É seu nome.

-E daí? Você gosta de ser chamado de Malfoy?

-Impõe respeito.

-Ta, no seu caso tudo bem. Mas no meu caso, parece que você está me insultando...

-E quem disse que eu não estou?

-Draco, me abraçando desse jeito, você não pode estar me insultando...

-Ta bom! Ta bom!

-Sua criança mimada.

-Ei! Não sou mimado!

-Não. Eu sou.

-É sim. Você é cheio de fazer bicos.

-Eu faço bico e você cede.

-...

-Haha! Te deixei sem palavras.

-Ah! Cala a boca!

-Como queira...

**Segundos de deleite...**

-Ai Draco! Você tirou sangue de mim!

-Ah! Não seja exagerado! Foi só um pouquinho!

-E daí?! Doeu sabia?!

-Fica quieto.

-O que ac...

-Shhh!

-_Ron! Sai daí! Alguém vai pegar a gente!_

_-Eu só quero um lugar mais reservado pra..._

_Nhec (porta abrindo). _

_PAF!_

_-RON!_

__

-Draco! Pára de rir!

-Não dá!

-Como você é malvado!

-Eu sou sonserino. É diferente. Eu tinha certeza que o Weasel ia desmaiar.

-Também! O que você esperava?!

-Nada além do que eu vi.

-Será que ele vai ficar bem?

-Ele supera essa. Agora vem cá.

-Só não me machuca dessa vez.

-Ta. Prometo que vou pensar no seu caso...

-Por que você gosta de me machucar?

-Não gosto de te machucar, só de judiar um pouquinho...

-_Grande _diferença.

-Sei lá... Você fica melhor quando está reclamando...

-E depois o anormal sou eu...

-É que você reclama demais e assim eu tenho mais chances de calar a sua boca.

-Draco, você não está fazendo o menor sentido...

-E quem disse que eu quero fazer algum sentido?

-Você é estranho.

-Tenha certeza de que você é mais.

-Sabe que a gente não ta fazendo o menor sentido?

-Sei. É que você está a muito tempo longe de mim.

-Longe de você? Eu estou grudado em você!

-Lerdo que dói...

-Olhem! Ele entendeu!

-Ta, eu demoro pra entender! Eu admito! 

-Harry, você é muito cabeçudo.

-Eu sei.

-Acho que é por isso que eu gosto de você...

-Perdão?

-Não me faça repetir isso.

-Repete vai.

-Não.

-Nem se eu também falar que eu gosto de você?

-Não.

-Mas eu já falei!

-Eu também!

-Como você é chato! Eu vou embora.

-Vai.

-Vou mesmo.

-Ta esperando o que?

-Ai Draco! O que custa você repetir?

-Meu orgulho.

-Seu ridículo orgulho sonserino. Patético.

-Não é patético.

-Claro que é.

-Aii! Ta bom! Eu repito! Eu gosto de você! Pronto! Feliz agora?

__

-Eu tenho que respirar, sabia?

-Respirar pra que?

-Pra me manter vivo talvez...

-Exagerado que dói...

-Não sou exagerado, só quero preservar a minha vida.

-Draco, você... Você acha que a gente tem futuro...?

-Futuro?

-É... Futuro. Futuro juntos.

-Você não acha que é um pouco cedo pra pensar nisso?

-Sei lá... Eu só queria saber o que você achava...

-O que você acha?

-Acho que... Que é uma doideira sem fim, mas eu gosto.

-Sabe... Acho que no fim eu gosto também... Apesar de eu não admitir, eu gosto...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Anos depois...**

Harry mexia em alguns papéis que tinha encontrado em uma caixa no escritório. Achou um pergaminho de aparência velha e leu-o. Rolou de rir.

-O que você está rindo tanto aí? – Draco perguntou se aproximando dele.

-Olha o que eu achei. – Harry disse, lutando contra o riso.

Draco leu o pergaminho e riu também.

-Não acredito! Eu nem lembrava disso! – ele disse divertido, ainda olhando o pergaminho.

-Nem eu! Nossa, aquela noite foi inesquecível! O Ron não olhou na minha cara durante uma semana. – Harry sorriu ainda mais, lembrando do passado.

-Eu só lembro de vê-lo desmaiando. Foi a cena mais impagável de todas. – o loiro disse, rindo maléfico.

-Você é muito mau!

-Eu sei. – ele disse inflando o peito.

-Sonserino! – Harry disse girando os olhos, divertido.

-Bem que você gosta...

-Claro que gosto! Senão não tinha casado com você! – o moreno disse, beijando o marido.

-Pai? Papai?

-Ethan! O que você está fazendo acordado ainda?! – Harry perguntou ao filho que esfregava os olhos com as costas das mãozinhas.

-Eu não consigo dormir. – o pequeno disse.

-Mas o papai já não colocou você na cama? – Draco perguntou, se levantando e indo pegar o filho no colo.

-Colocou, mas o Teddy não me deixa dormir. – Ethan disse abraçando o pescoço de seu papai.

-Como o Teddy é malvado! – Harry disse divertido, indo se juntar aos dois.

-Você vai dar uma bronca nele, pai? – o pequeno perguntou.

-Vou. Eu e o papai vamos dar uma bronca no Teddy, né Draco?

-Harry, você quer que eu dê uma bronca num bicho de pelúcia? – Draco sussurrou para o moreno, que lhe deu um beliscão discreto. – Ai! Ta bom!

Os dois homens colocaram o menino de volta na cama e ficaram observando algum tempo o filho. Draco abraçou Harry por trás e eles saíram do quarto.

-Te amo Harry. – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dele.

-Também te amo Dray.

E eles tiveram um futuro juntos, no final de tudo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/A: **_Olá pessoas! Como vão vocês? Espero que tudo bem. _

_Bom... Essa é a fic mais besta, com um final mais do que péssimo, que eu já escrevi. Só estou postando porque eu to sem fazer nada e preciso de uns puxões de orelha._

_Não poupem as críticas! _

_Perdoem qualquer erro muito feio, porque a fic ta sem betagem._

_Au revoir._

_Carolzita Malfoy _


End file.
